Festival Fun
by iluvsasuke
Summary: An autumn festival...Team 7 is all going and they meet someone else, a relation of Sasukes...:D hahah but they dont know it yet! SasuSaku..naruhina and other pairings...
1. Default Chapter

**A/n: YAY! My first Different story!**

**hahahh i'm not sure what the real plot is yet... But i'm making a new character!! YAY! ..::.. Sasuke's sister... she will appear later... sorry if this kinda sucks so far... it's kinda like a prolouge thing!!! Well arigato for reading this... cya :D**

**[Neopets rock!!! YAY]**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer thing:: Hello!!! Naruto belongs to HInata... :D **

**Sasuke belongs to ...**

****

**

* * *

**

**Chapter one**

****

**Kakashi is late... [what else is new?]**

****

* * *

_It was a normal day for some..._

* * *

Sasuke woke up at like 5:30 AM as usual.

And got changed super fast.

He quickly ate some cereal and brushed his teeth and went out side.

It was now 5:59 Pm. He still had 31 minutes before he met up with his team.

He got some Kunai out, from nowhere and started practising throwing it at some trees. After ten perfects shots at the centre of trees. HE started practising his hand techniques. HE was about to do his SPECIAL fire thing, and then a voice rang out.

"SASUKE-KUN!!!!!!" AHHH an annoying and extremely familiar voice.

He messed up his hand thing. Geez, couldn't she be quiet?

"WHAT?" He yelled annoyed.

She didn't seem to hear his anger.

"Do you know today is the Autumn Festival?" She asked him mega happily.

"No, and don't care either." He said coldly going to retrieve his Kunai's and get away from her as well. [Cold bastard]

"Right…" She said, not so happy now.

She was a bit pissed off, Autumn Festival was to have fun and be kind to everyone… But if he was going to be like that, she didn't care.

Ten hours later, not just kidding… ok 10 minutes and 55 secs later…

"OHAYO SAKURA-CHAN!!!" Some one yelled really loudly and made them all deaf.

"We're not deaf baka, but thanks to you we now are!" Sakura yelled back.

"Gomen! Let me give you a hug as a sign of apology!" Naruto advanced towards her. Sakura shot up the tree at lightning speed; she has good chakra control YAY!

Naruto tried as hard as he could, but couldn't get up the tree. Oh waa waa!

Sasuke stared at them, then also went up a tree, muttering "Dobe…" As he passed Naruto.

"SHUDDUP SASUKE-BASTARD!" he yelled running up to Sasuke's tree and also trying to climb this one too.

1 hour later.

"He's still not here!" Naruto yelled, rubbing the huge bump on his head.

"When he comes I'm gonna kill him!" He yelled impatiently.

"What are you going to do to me?" Kakashi asked as he arrived. YAY POOF!

"Uh nothing serious…" Naruto muttered.

"Except for killing you for being late!" He added threatingly as he could.

"Okay that's fine then!" Kakashi said smiling, even thought no one noticed because he had his mask on.

"We aren't going to have training today, it's alright to have a break once in a while…" he said making his eye look at Sasuke.

"Life doesn't always have to be serious…" He said as Sakura and Sasuke hopped down the tree gracefully and Naruto looked at them enviously.

"So today we are all going to the Autumn festival TOGETHER!" He said happily.

"OH YAY! Does that mean you are going to buy FREE FOOD FOR US?" Naruto yelled.

"I would If I was really really really rich, but seeing as you eat so much, I'm afraid not!" Kakashi laughed. HHAHAHAHHAHA

"Oh woe…" Naruto said sadly.

[Sakura] YAY a full day with Sasuke!! YAY!!! ]

[Sasuke]Damn, stupid Kakashi, while we go to this waste of time thing, I could be training!]

[Kakashi] [FUN! Lot's of perverted books for sale! YAY]

Kakashi told them all to go home first to get their bags and money… [So he didn't have to buy them food for them] and meet him here in around 10 minutes…

Sakura had mixed feelings in her head; Sasuke was such a dag, why didn't she notice it before? He always was mean to her whenever she was trying to be nice.

Well he probably thought he was just an annoying person and stupid another fan girl…

Well she wasn't! Maybe she could be come stronger instead of a weak person Sasuke thought she was, he hadn't said it yet, but she could see it in his eyes… Weak.

* * *

A/n: any one with a neopet....hee hee what do u think? 

if its going to be a flamer put out the flame and don't review... .::.

heehee!

ja ne!

iluvsasuke 2004


	2. LALALA Land

****

**A/N: Parody and total nonsense la! im crazy dont review unless u like dudes! I had no idea i was gonna rite another chapter of nonsense :D:D:D neopets 4 eva**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**LALALA land**

* * *

Sakura ran home super fast.

While she was running she bumped into someone.

BUMP!

She fell on her arse.

OW!!!

"Hinata-Chan?" She asked.

"Oh GOMEN Sakura-a!! I'am so so-so-so sorry!" Hinata cried out helping Sakura stand up.

"Tis ok, I'm unbreakable, Im as tough as glass!" Sakura felt a bit high, maybe her inner self was coming out too much.

She had turned over a new leaf!!!

HELL YEAH!!!!!!!!

"Arigato HINATA!" She yelled as she got up.

"It's ok…" hinata mumbled, what was with Sakura ? oO

"where are you going ANYWAY at super HIGH speed?" Sakura asked super loudly.

"Oh … Um—our team is going to the 'FESTIVAL'!" Hinata said happily.

"REALLY!!??" Sakura yelled super hyper!!!

Must have been the RED cordial she drank a few years ago…

"Same!!" Sakura said.

"COOL! Im mmmm glad that I'm not the only girl between Shino and Kiba… The have their friends… Like Shino has his bugs TT and Kiba has his dog Akumaru TT I wish I had a dog or some bugs… actually y y I don't coz I have a friend!" Hinata said babbling! oO

"YEAH LET'S DANCE!" Sakura INNER SELF SCREMED.

"HOLY YEAH LET'S DANCE!" wow! oO Hinata has a secret INNER SELF!

Wow! Who knew that? She kept in control all the time though…

So they danced and danced …

They danced for the rest of the time the festival and this fanfic.

But yah I interrupted them…

"hey let's go get our stu f f f f let's meet at the festival OK?" Hinata said after feeling dizzy after a full 2 seconds of spinning around crazily .

"SURE LA!" Sakura said continuing her crazy run back home.

* * *

Sasuke had already got all his stuff.

He was the best ninja and fastest besides from LEE currently.

SO he walked.

He saw Sakura and Hinata spinning around crazy and his eyes went rolling.

Sakura sure was once crazy person.

* * *

Naruto decided not to go home, he had no money anyway so he decided to go to Sakura's house, and see if they could WALK together.

Why oh why that was an excellent plan!

Naruto walked super happily not looking where he was going.

And bashed into Sasuke.

* * *

"Ouch ouch!" Naruto yelled rubbing his forhead… aka for head protector. "Your held is so big and hard Sasuke-bastard chan!" Naruto yelled.

"It was you fault baka any way!" Sasuke rubbing his forhead.

"I was just walking, YOU were the one who was spinning around crazily!" Naruto complained loudly. "What were you looking at anyway??" Naruto asked curiously.

"Just Sakura…" Sasuke muttered with out thinking.

"OOO You PERVERT!!" Naruto said thinking some um not clean thoughts.

"NO you BAKA it's not what you think!!!!!" Sasuke yelled immediately punching Naruto in the head for more effect...

"OOOOOOOOW!!!!!!!!!! Whatever hitting bastard!" Naruto said forgetting all about the conversation because he had short-term memory loss and he didn't really have a good brain anywayz.

"Anyway I think I was supposed to find Sakura! JA NE!"

Naruto yelled walking in the direction of where he thought Sakura's house was…

And in the way he bumped into a mumbling person…

TO BE CONTINUED .........

* * *

A/N: if neonez readz la

arigato!

to all poeplz la who reviewed last time la!! :D:D:D

sayonara!!


End file.
